Peaceful Prison Days
by Abstract Renegade
Summary: Imprisonment isn't that bad well at least in Ionia.
1. Chapter 1

A monk paced the halls on his daily route through the prison where many Infamous criminals and killers were held, the smooth glossy stone refracted the last traces of light as he made his way into the much darker and horribly lit section of the prison which was farther underground in the prison. The reason it wasn't well lit was since the prisoners down here were to never get out of the prison again since this entire prison was meant to help the criminals attain a state of peace and forget their pasts as murderers and hopefully just maybe one day if they truly were a new leaf growing from the tree they could return to society. Out of all the prisoners there was one that stood out more than any of the rest, they were extremely smart and talented however they had a problem which mostly relates to the fact he was a psychopathic murderer that considered the people he killed works of art. These pieces often if seen could send a normal person spiraling into madness and sadness. The monk slowed down as he approached the door, the door numbered 4444. The monk walked up to the door and knocked exactly 4 times. The whole four everything requirement was set by the prisoner but I have absolutely no idea why, regardless of this if it helps the prisoner come to a life of normalcy he had no problem fulfilling the requirements. As i entered the room I was greeted by the barred window giving view to a lush forest and a drop no prisoner could hope to survive if they managed to somehow break the windows many reinforced bars. The prisoner as usual was making a painting of the scenery which did often change due to temperature variations. Some times his drawings wouldn't be that of what he sees and instead remembers.

" Excuse me I'm here with your meal, as usual everything is set to your specifics". I left the food cart their knowing he would get to it eventually and closed the cell making sure to set up the locks and other requirements to prevent escape from their cell. the monk waled off back to the upper layers.

" Perfect the piece is complete." Jhin set the painting down on the window sill, and then moved his way to the food cart." I wonder what today's meal will be," he moved his chair over and lifted the lids. After eating Jhin wandered around his cell which was quite spacious, each day it was important that he got exercise to make sure he didn't become unhealthy no artist could make a masterpiece if they were sick. His paintings once dry would either be set up on the walls or put in safe storage spaces, in some rare cases he would let the monks sell his works, after all what is an artist without an audience. The stockpile of funds Jhin had earned was rather concerning to him since he couldn't use it on anything since he was in prison, everything comes freely in this facility for only the greatest criminals Ionia imprisons. Yet they wan't us to reform ourselves the criminals who have killed for our respective reasons. But they don't understand the beauty of my art, but they will understand eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

The day to day activities inside his pris cell usually remaind the same. A perfect 4 by pattern that worked very well for both him and the prison itself. With no particular reason to try anyhthing rash since that could potentially get his perfect shedual changed. One would think that he was foolish wasn't there art to be made, performances and plays simply wait to begin. However strangely enough Jhin was satisfied there were no requests for him to make a wonderfull piece from that persons target and strangely enough for the first time in his entire life there was someone who despite being his designated warden simply wasn't good enough no matter what ending his play reached. " It's strange really having all this time to myself... I guess every now and then it's important for an artist to sit back and look at things from another perspective. Without his usual tools he used to make art including the suit, mask, and paintbrush whisper. There was no need to bother with that since he had a perfectly fine view of the sharp drop from his cell window to the mountin side and ever changing forest. Selling the pieces of art he made while in the prison might seem like a sifficult task but luckily enough the prison wardens have some rules set up that if a prisoner wishes to work to get money and return more to a regular lifestyle you were given the materials and workspace depending on how good you are at your job. After producing some art work it was decided my pieces would be sold anonymously and the profits would be kept by a account under the name Kadda Jhin. There is no reason to have all the money thats accumulated since it's unusable in jail. I quickly check the bio luminescent flowers to see the time its almost time for the last meal of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A new day dawned and a schedual all to familiar to jhin begun as normal and would most likely stay that way. Unless of course one of the many small differences took place today such as a change in who brings the meals, where the birds perch, or just maybe they might make a real big mistake and trip on something. These small thoughts and ones like them filled his head as he streched in his room. " Wouldn't want my greatest tools to get rusty now would I". After going through each strech four times with four sets apiece it was time to get to work on his paintings, one would think that the paintings surely piled up in his room however the monks had made an agreement to sell his works for a partial split under annanonomys stage name. There wasn't any particular reason to make the money but jhin felt that although some would dissagree on his finest masterpieces ( people made into "art"), the works should be seen and shared to others. The money he made was being stored away in the prison vault with other prisoners belongings, of course since it is money its much better secured than the other belongings stored in the vault. " I wonder what they do with the left over belongings of prisoners that end up dying here."

 _~Rap tap rap tap_

Beakfast had arrived and after the dish was put in the guard promptly left. A shame really sometimes one of them would crack a joke or insult him. But today the silent one came, she was just as good as the others though. Each work has its own attracting and repulsive parts regardless due to how many people can differ on one thing. He finished his meal and set the dish back near the "door". The rest of the day was uneventful as the time past through lunch, dinner and desert. His paintings were complete and one of the monks took them away, as was the usual procedure for the day.


End file.
